Talk:The Great Giants
Who says the Great Giants were preparing Tyria for the Old Gods? My gut feeling is that they are as "bad" as the Titans in ancient Greek Mythology. i.e. Ancient magnficent and powerful beings that preceded the Gods. But if there is a reference that they were there for the Gods, great! --Karlos 20:24, 9 Oct 2005 (EST) :All we know about them is one single line in the manual. Anything else is wild guessing, speculation, assumptions. My guess would be that the Giants created the world, and then left it, in a raw state. The Old Gods shaped it later. I don't think that the Giants worked under order of the Old Gods. I'd rather guess that they are even higher, more powerful beings that the Old Gods. :Giganticus Lupicus - Who came up with the weird pseudo-latin name anyway? I had latin in school for 5 years, and even though I can't say I learned much during that time, this is what I can say with the little bit that I grasped: :#Giganticus doesn't mean Giant, but gigantic. It's an adjective. :#Both Giganticus and Lupicus are singular. So it wouldn't be Giant's', but only one Giant. :#Lupicus means neither Great nor Giant. It would be the adjective form of Lupus, which means wolf. So it would be wolf-ish or wolf-like. :And last but not least (nothing to do with latin): Isn't Great Giant a tautology anyway? Are there any small giants?? --Tetris L 02:59, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) ::My humble 5 minute research into Latin revealed that Lupus could also mean RAVENOUS FISH (evolotion anyone?). So, these guys could be big mean fish. ::Also, your guess conflicts with the game. The monks and sages of the game always say the Old Gods made Tyria. So, I am taking that note out. That is complete speculation and there was no reason to put that there. --Karlos 16:42, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Im not sure where the reference to these giants is in the story, but couldnt they refer to those giant fish skeletons in the crystal desert? --Crusty 17:57, 28 December 2005 (UTC) ::::The Crystal Desert used to be a big sea called the Crystal Sea until Abaddon's last stand off in his war with the other gods. It is where he was cast down into the Realm of Torment. The Crystal Sea drained out and created the Crystal Desert. So the big fish skeletons are giant fish... skeletons. - 208.252.106.184 02:26, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe they're called the 'great giants' because the skeletons or ruins indicate that they were even bigger than the hill giants, sand giants and tundra giants of modern Tyria. With regards to the weird pseudo-latin, it's pretty common in fantasy, not everyone's Tolkien. As for Lupicus, it could be the name of the archaeologist who first discovered them or something. -- Gordon Ecker 23 November 2005 :::On the offivial page they are now jst called the Giants, maybe the article should be moved to the new name. ::::Or maybe Great is not meaning "big" but powerful, wonderful etc On the name Someone in ANet apparently read this because in the Factions manual they translate the name as "the TRUE giants." --Karlos 05:11, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Titans? Does anyone else think that they might be the Titans or the gods of the Titans? I'm thinking it's more likely that they're antagonists or allies in Nightfall or Campaign 4, but I'm not aware of anything thet rules out the Titan theory. -- Gordon Ecker 19:55, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :And the Titan theory has been ruled out. The Forgotten Wardens who offer the Titan Hunt bounty say that the Titans are nearly as old as the Forgotten, while the Great Giants are over three times as old as Glint. Actually it hasn't been completely ruled out, as the Forgotten may have been around for ages before they were summoned to Tyria. -- Gordon Ecker 16:50, 9 November 2006 (CST) Fish from the northern lands My humble 5 minute research into Latin revealed that Lupus could also mean RAVENOUS FISH (evolotion anyone?). So, these guys could be big mean fish. I think you amy be right. After all, giant's basin is a huge water sourse. add onto that the fact that Cantha traded with "Northern Lands" north of Tyria and you may have a new gw game plot. What droze the charr south? What were the watchtowers made for? Who are these mysteries and fishy giants? what of the dwarves and why do they not owrship the five gods? Who is the great dwarf?--68.192.188.142 20:51, 27 November 2006 (CST) I always thought the Great Dwarf was Balthazar, and his enemy was either Menzies (Balthazar's half-brother) or Abaddon (who had his name removed from all recorded history). But, that's just a guess. 74.112.104.252 04:24, 3 December 2006 (CST) Well, if they are indeed fish-like, that would certainly explain their presence in the Crystal Desert, considering long ago it was an ocean, which they could have been swimming in. (the Margonites sailed there to seek ascension when only the tips of the highest dunes showed, unlike Turai Ossa, who trekked there across the desolation on foot.) Oh, and the Great Dwarf rules. Though I doubt he's one of the "five true gods." Although it does make me wonder how they're such "true gods" considering how easily they can be replaced and/or killed. Forgot to log-in before sign. Shas'o Kauyon 12:38, 5 March 2007 (CST) If what 74.112.104.252 says is correct, then the dwarves could be meant to represent Christians'Jews'. Abraham was a typical Babylonian until he was just leaving the lands of El, the war god. He had a vision where El appeared too him and told him that he was the only god so he should worship him alone. Or something like that, anyway. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 13:43, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I am such an idiot: I meant to say Jews not Christians — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 09:15, 3 June 2007 (CDT) I've always thought those massive bones in the Crystal Desert had daunting similarities to the Leviathan. It's hard to get a good look at the Leviathan without dying, but it kind of looks as though they share the same tusk-like mandibles you would see on the giant bones in the desert. I mean, the Leviathans lived in the depths of the Jade Sea, so why not the Crystal Sea? Just food for though, perhaps there are Leviathans in Giant's Basin though I doubt it as the lakes are too small. Gravemind 08:14, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Norn Relations? Norn means half-giant. This one is true giant. Raises some questions, doesn't it? Alreajk 19:29, 25 June 2007 (CDT) : :O — Blastedt 19:46, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Also, according to Tetris Giganticus Lupicus means Gigantic Wolf, and the norns are supposed to be bear like. Bears and wolves are both canines arent they? pretty close evolution-wise. Maybe the norns are decendants of the Great Giants. They live in the far shiverpeaks, which, according to all our maps, is going to be pretty close to Giant's Basin in Kryta, supposedly named after the Great Giants. O.o --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood'']] 07:51, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Especially if you look over the updated Tyria map, as above those three lakes in Kryta there is an actual basin/delta and it is extremely close to what I would guess is Norn Territory. I would also guess the people that invaded Kyrta and forced them to build the watchtowers were actually the Norn.--68.192.188.142 09:22, 19 July 2007 (CDT) : Err i think that would have been mentioned. People who invaded Kryta: Ascalon and Orr during the guild wars (only small skirmishes). The charr in a full army but got owned by spectral agony. ::Okies, this is way late, but whatever. First of all, bears are most certainly NOT canines. Second, Tetris did not say it meant "Gigantic Wolf", but that Lupicus in general normally refers to wolves -- note that in the same paragraph he is pointing out that the Latin is completely bogus anyway. Third, people who invaded Kryta and forced them to build the watchtowers? Huh? Finally, there are a LOT of oversized creatures in Guild Wars, and it's just as likely that the Norn are related to the ancient Great Giants as Hill Giants are. This is a fantasy game, and as such includes many many giant creatures. The Norn are also neither ancient nor god-like. There is almost certainly no descendent relationship between the Norn and the Great Giants. ::Sorry for the rant. :) Peace! Ailina 21:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC)